


Heaven Would Be a Blessing, But I'm Going To Hell

by Yaya2547



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And a summary, But only cause PHEELZ, I'll put a little warning, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, If that triggers you then please don't read that part, It involves cutting in the first chapter, It's depressing, TRIGGER WARNING FOR BEGINNING, There's like angels and shit too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaya2547/pseuds/Yaya2547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was done but couldn't quite seem to end it. He goes to the park and things take a turn. When a mysterious boy comes out of the woods, Dan finds some truth in the stories of Guardian Angels. But will he make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park's Aren't Always Full of Joy

Your depressive thoughts get the better of you and you give in, deciding to go out to the old abandon park taking with you a lighter and a blade. The fierce wind makes you regret not bringing a jacket, but fuels your need to walk faster. Soon enough you’re at the park and there seems to be no one around so you take a seat at the bench and stare at the abandon park. The peeling paint of the slide reminds you of how your life is flaking away yet nobody seems to have enough care to repaint it and make it look better, the lonely swings reminds you of how you can’t seem to keep anybody around, pushing away loved ones and the holes in the wood of the playhouse reminds you of the holes in you, the holes growing beyond repair over time, consuming you until you can’t function properly without finding those holes in every little thing you do, and occasionally being kicked open wider and you are the only one noticing that it’s happening.  
(Triggers start here, I'll put a ~ when it's over.)  
You pull out your blade and run it along your arm, looking for a good spot to cut it next. But you’re starting to question whether this is what you want to do. Just one cut, you tell yourself. And you heat the blade knowing that it won’t hurt as bad if you do. Because while others might find the searing pain of the burning blade unbearable, you find relief in the pain of those red hot lines burning into your arm.You cut more than one line until the rest of your forearm is covered, and blood is seeping into the ground below, pooling at your feet. ~ And you go to make one more line, when somebody yells, “ STOP!” Bursting out of the thick woods comes a boy, and he’s around your age. He had hair as black as coal and eyes as blue as an ocean. He’s panting as if he ran a marathon, and he has this heavenly glow to him, but you decide that it’s your eyes playing tricks. Then another boy comes running out and says “Dude, is he yours?” And before you can ask what he means, your feel a tingling sensation starting at your lower back, spreading like fire all the way to your neck. He looks at you and you feel as if you recognize his face. He turns to look at the other boy and says, “I’m almost positive.” Turning back to you he takes a hesitant step forward, almost as if he’s scared to get too close. And then he takes your hand slowly intertwining your fingers together.  
You feel a small spark. He turns to look at the other boy and says, “He’s the one. He now has my mark, so even if he wasn’t before he’s mine now.”  
“Dude, I didn’t know you could do that.”  
“Well, now you know. I’m the only angel with this power; nobody else that I know can do this. Mistress says that it’s because of one of my actions from when I was a human. I only reserve it for when a string pulls me to somebody and I don’t think they’re mine, normally they aren’t but I think he was half mine. He was probably supposed to be with me and Louise, like we work together but it seems like that didn’t happen….”  
Before anybody could say anything a car pulled up and out stepped a figure. You don’t get a good look before you are abruptly pulled into the forest.


	2. Meadows Are A Good Place to Relax And Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I did a thing! I actually updated! I would update tomorrow (the 18th) but tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! I'm trying to update more frequently but if I want to write better and have longer chapters then it would take longer for me to get them out. So I'm gonna stop rambling. On to the story.

The guy slept longer than he had anticipated, and while he hadn’t meant to put a strong sleep spell on him, he had somehow messed that up too. The thing about this angel was that he was particularly clumsy. He knocked things over with his wings, constantly messed up on cloaking himself and said (or well conjured) the wrong spells; they were either too strong, not strong enough, or just the wrong spell in general. This got him in trouble a lot. Maybe if he could tuck his wings in a little more, remember all the spells properly and not forget that he isn’t human, then maybe he would be a much better Guardian. But the thing that hurt him the most was losing one of his watches. Not like losing them in a crowd, if that had happened his string would have pulled the angel to them. He had lost one of his watches; he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
The thoughts came crashing down around him and he could even feel the chill of the night. The one night he had forgotten his jacket and by the end his heart was just as numb as his skin. Before he could revel too long the guy sat up and groaned. “Where the hell am I?” He turned to look at the mystery angel. “And who the hell are you?” He turned abruptly, stopping and ogling at the guy; the way his shirt exposed part of his collarbone, and stomach, his curly hair, the way his eyes crinkled as he squinted, looking around the room, confused and the way his brown eyes shimmered in the morning light. He shook his head and took to staring at the field that they were in. He sat down carefully, making sure not to crush the flowers, as he started to speak. “I am Phil Lester, your Guardian Angel. You’re not supposed to be able to see me, but since you saw me when I came out of the forest, it would have been no use. And yesterday, well… I was walking through the forest and I knew nobody could see me in such a thick forest so I didn’t bother cloaking myself, and then my string pulled me to you. That’s it about who I am. As to where you are, well that’s a different story.” He finished speaking and gently picked a flower off the ground, twisting it between his thumb and index finger.  
“Wait… We’re in the meadow... Why did you bring me here?” As he surveyed the area his eyes widen as he looked at the big magnolia tree directly to the left of Phil. He sat up and turned to look at Phil.  
"I brought you here because somebody was coming to the park and they were not somebody that you could be around. So me and PJ decided to bring you here for the night. We had set up camp here for a few days so we just did the same seeing as how we had already had a few blankets and pillows.... Well enough about everything that happened, tell me about yourself." Phil wanted any attention away from himself. The boy stopped to think. "Well, my name is Dan Howell. I am in high school, I don't have many friends and I am the only openly bisexual person at my school. I mean, I'm sure there are probably some gays that I don't know about, but at the moment I don't anyone else that is bi. I sit on the internet 95% of the time that I'm not at school and at the moment I'm the only one in my house. And before you ask anything, my parents go on a lot of business trips so they're almost never home. That's all you need to know about me." Dan let his information sink in and they sat in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Dan's stomach growled signaling that is was time to get food. Phil stood and held out his hand for Dan to take. They walked back to the park, chatting about nothing in-particular. Dan didn't know what was gonna happen, but he had a feeling that Phil would stick around for a while. "Do you want to stay at my place?" Phil was taken back by the question. Normally, his watches wouldn't have even known he was there, but since Dan saw him already, Phil wasn't expecting him to allow him to stay or actually accept the reality of the situation. He took a minute to think about it. "Sure. I hope I'm no bother." Dan started walking and Phil followed him guessing that it was the way to Dan's home. "You won't be a bother. I have an extra room and like I said, my parents are rarely home so you'll be fine. Plus, it would be nice to have a friend." They walked up to a nice white house with flower beds overflowing with petunias, roses and just about any other flower you could think of, a picket line fence and a nice sized porch. Dan trotted up the steps letting Phil take a moment to soak it all in. When he came to a stop at the front door, Dan opened it and said "Welcome to my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that they're still so short but I didn't have much time seeing as there were a few other things we had to do but at least it's out. 
> 
> As I've said before comments and kudos are much appreciated. If you have any story ideas or anything like that then write me a comment and I'll be sure to credit you and possibly turn it into a story. As always, be happy with who you are cuz you are an amazing person. BYE LOVELIES!


	3. Sorry

Hey guys, it's Kai and I'm not gonna be finishing this, sorry. I've got very bad writers block and this story is going no where. I know this is like the second time I've done this but when I start fics I find that I often can't finish them. I've gotten around to starting doing one shots and I have a few (most of my old one shots I deleted or got lost within my flashdrives) that I think I might upload. But I'm not quite sure. I'll try and write some one shots for you guys and we'll see. There might be some in the future. I'll probably be deleting this fic in a few hours or so. Anyways bye guys have a good! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that chapter is so short but I wanted to get something out. I'm actually working on the second chapter rn so I'm hoping that by posting this first chapter it will push me to get a second chapter.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are much appreciated. If you have any suggestions for like story ideas or possibly a scene (if I do that I'll make sure to leave your username in the notes) leave them in the comments. Hope you have a wonderful day. BYE LOVELIES!


End file.
